Dark Matter Drabbles
by jadetarsier
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles. Chapters 1-6 are based on Season 1 (canon and post-season AU). Chapter 7 begins a Season 2 AU: One lives. Chapter 17 contains non-drabbles involving Charlotte's Web.
1. Episode Eleven

_Episode Eleven_

 **Blood**

The taste of blood was thick on his tongue. Streaming from his nose into his mouth, One couldn't wipe the blood away because his hands were bound to the chair behind his back.

He truly didn't know the answer to the question. But that didn't matter. They would never believe him. He did his best to muster his focus despite the throbbing across his face. He wasn't much of a fighter, but that's because he was the smart one. If he couldn't convince them he didn't have the answer, he'd have to give them another reason to stop hitting him.

* * *

 **Child**

 _Oh, gods. Not Five._

They tied her to the chair across from him. Sometimes he would forget that she wasn't an adult—she'd saved their hides with her gift for computers and technology so often he'd wondered how they'd gotten by before her arrival. On occasion, he'd even found himself envying the easy way she seemed to integrate with the crew, as though she belonged among mercenaries.

This was not one of those times. Tears of terror streamed down Five's face and she looked at him desperately. She appeared every bit the child she was. He had to do something.

* * *

 **Save**

Why was protecting Five up to him, anyway? The other three were the fighters. They had numbers, and weren't even tied up. Yet they'd let the captors take Five. But what could he do? He couldn't fight. His attempt to outsmart the captors is what led to Five being here in the first place.

Still, his mind and his words were all he had. As he continued to talk, they stopped threatening to tear off Five's fingers, and instead made even more indecent insinuations. Somehow, he'd continued to make things worse.

An alarm from the bridge. Saved by the bell.

* * *

 **Regard**

One regarded Five. It occurred to him that this was the first conversation they had shared, just the two of them. He wondered why. They had a lot in common—they were the only ones not part of the original crew.

He was tempted to tell himself it was because she was just a kid. Yet she was clearly close to Two, and spent a lot of time with Six. Four had taken her under his wing to train her. He'd even seen her laughing and bantering with Three.

The others had formed a relationship with Five, why hadn't he?

* * *

 **Dislike**

One had only ever paid much attention to two other crew members: Two and Three.

He could admit it—he'd been taken with Two from the first time she beat him up for control of the ship. It was a confusing and complicated relationship, made all the more confusing and complicated when they started spending nights together.

His feelings for Three were quite the opposite: he simply hated the man. He'd disliked and distrusted him from the start, but when he'd learned the truth, his blood boiled at the mere thought of sharing the same air as the soulless assassin.


	2. Episode Six

_Episode Six_

 **Farm**

Five stared in the farmhouse mirror at the reflection of a young boy. It probably wasn't healthy, to stay trapped in someone else's memory for so long. But she didn't care.

Obviously, it wasn't Two's memory. Not unless she'd changed gender since childhood. Wasn't Six, or Four, unless they'd managed to change race.

That left One and Three. Oddly, the reflection didn't look much like either of them. People changed with age, of course, but she couldn't find any resemblance at all. Despite this, she was leaning toward One. Three wouldn't be so… _Three_ , if he'd had a happy childhood.

* * *

 **Pasture**

She stayed here, in the happy farmhouse, because she'd seen too much. Everyone had such terrible memories in their heads, no wonder they were thieves and killers. Then she'd found an oasis. Loving parents, a warm home, fresh air, big pastures.

"Have you heard the story of Narcissus?" Ma startled Five. "He fell in love with his own reflection."

"I'm not in love!" The words sounded far too defensive, Five realized even as she said them.

Ma smiled at her. "I was only teasing, sweetheart. I just don't remember you spending so much time in front of the mirror before."


	3. Post-Episode Twelve

_Post-Episode Twelve_

 **A** **nomaly**

When two anomalies arose at the same time, logic dictated that the possibility of a causal link be analyzed.

There was the original anomaly—the flaw in her personality matrix or, as Five had defined it, the "feelings." Then there was the more recently identified anomaly—the fact that she was a "machine with friends."

Did "feelings" lead to "friends"? Or did "friends" cause "feelings" to spontaneously arise?

The Android spend hours analyzing her data logs.

She was not able to confirm or deny a connection; she needed more data. She headed towards the mess, in search of the crew.


	4. Post-Episode Thirteen

_Post-Episode Thirteen_

 **Detention**

The first person Five saw when she awoke was Two. She gasped and scrambled away. She still didn't know if she could trust Two. She bumped into someone else.

"Calm down, kid." Five looked behind her to see Three. She was momentarily relieved. Not only was Five not alone with Two, it looked like Two could be trusted after.

She continued to look around the small room. One was there, and also Four. No one else.

Dread rose in her chest. "Where's Six?"

One shook his head sadly.

"He's dead?!"

"No," Two replied. "He's not dead. Six is the traitor."

* * *

 **Pain**

"No!" Five cried. "He can't be!"

Six was her friend. The one she trusted more than anyone. He _couldn't_ be the traitor.

The others looked at her with varying degrees of sympathy and pity.

It didn't take long for logic to overwhelm emotion. There was no reason for them to lie to her, and no other explanation for why Six was gone. He must be the traitor.

Five felt a sudden sob rising in her throat as emotion once again pushed its way to the forefront. Even if he had to turn in the others, why hadn't Six spared her?


	5. Post-Season One

_Post-Season One_ _(takes place several months after the end on Season One. Will surely be AU once the series picks up again.)_

 **Space**

One twisted the ring in his hands as he looked out into the blackness of space. He didn't know why he still had the ring. He ought to get rid of it, just space it and forget it.

Every time he saw it, he felt the rush of unbridled joy he'd experienced the first time he learned his wife was still alive. Inevitably, the joy was quickly tempered by guilt and regret.

The choice had seemed obvious at the time. His wife needed his help, needed _him_ , so much more than Two. He'd sworn an oath to her, after all.

* * *

 **Broken**

Even once his memories were restored, he'd never felt like he belonged in his old life. The _Raza_ had changed him. He still felt he may have adjusted to the daily grind, if given enough time. His relationship with his wife was a different story.

So much had changed, for both of them, it probably wasn't surprising. He wasn't there for her recovery, he knew she resented that, despite her claims to the contrary. His changed appearance was rough also—she woke every morning to the face of stranger. He understood all that. What he'd never understood were the accusations.

* * *

 **Scandal**

He was not a cheater, he never even looked at another woman. He didn't know why his wife didn't trust him.

Yes, he sometimes _dreamt_ about another woman, but that was beyond his control. Besides, how could his wife have even known? Even if he muttered her name in his sleep, it shouldn't have given him away. When awake, he'd never once called her Portia, certainly never Rebecca. He doubted it was different in his sleep. She was and always would be Two to him. Reciting a number in his sleep was hardly grounds for divorce. Yet he here was.

* * *

 **Consume**

Consumed with rage, he'd literally killed for his wife. That was the part that really got him. He'd killed to avenge a murder that had never occurred.

He couldn't go back to being Derrick Moss, because Derrick Moss had died. Somewhere aboard the _Raza_ , Derrick Moss had been irretrievably replaced by a man known only as One.

And given that, he couldn't help but recognize the same applied to Marcus Boone. Derrick Moss had not killed Marcus Boone. One had killed Three. There was no vengeance. No blood debt satisfied. It was simply the murder of one crewmate by another.

* * *

 **Luggage**

"Hold up."

One had just hit the button to raise the ramp of his ship after a brief stop for supplies, when a man carrying two large packs and a ridiculously oversized gun hopped onto the rising ramp.

"What—? Who are you? Get off my ship!"

The man slung his packs to the floor and turned toward One. "What kind of greeting is that? I thought you were supposed to be the one with manners."

One could hardly believe what he was seeing. There standing right in front of him, was the very man he'd killed six months ago—Three.

* * *

 **Survival**

One stared. "But I…?"

"What? You think you killed me? That's rich. You vaped a clone. Figured you needed to get that out of your system.

"Anyway, I figure we find Two first, then we'll look for Five. But first we're gonna swing by Zairon." Three headed toward the bridge of the ship, gun in hand.

"Wait…" One shook his head, then jogged to catch up to Three. "Why Zairon?"

"'Cause Four's got something that belongs to us. Didn't you hear? He ended up with the Android. I figure he owes us at least that much after the Pyr incident."

* * *

 **Test**

"I tried to think of a test," Three said, "To make sure it was you and not the real Jace Corso. But when I saw you walking away from this shiny new ship, in that port, with nothing but factory-standard security, I knew it had to be you.

"Also, the look on your face when you first saw me. Even now, I can't picture the real Corso with that look." Three contorted his face, attempting to recreate the expression, before breaking down into a fit of hearty laughter. "Priceless."

One suppressed a sigh. This was going to be long journey.


	6. Crossover - Stargate: Atlantis

**Author Note:** The drabbles below are _Dark Matter_ / _Stargate: Atlantis_ crossovers. For those not familiar with _Stargate: Atlantis_ , it might be interesting to note that Dr. Elizabeth Weir and Commander Truffault are played by the same actress. It will definitely help to know that Rodney and Calchek are played by the same actor.

* * *

 _Crossover - Stargate: Atlantis | Post-Season One_

 **Lost**

"I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Commander of Atlantis. I demand to know what's going on."

Commander Truffault regarded the other critically. "Atlantis, you say? As in, the lost city of Atlantis?"

Weir ignored the question and turned toward the exit. What a waste of time this had been.

"Mikkei Combine is always eager to help people who are down on their luck." Truffault placed a hand on Weir's arm.

"We'd be happy to lend our vast resources to assist you in finding your way home." Truffault's grip tightened, and Weir realized this was not an invitation that could be easily declined.

* * *

 **Double**

Sheppard and Ford exchanged a glance and tried to keep from laughing.

Rodney let out a disgusted sigh. "That guy is such a tool. Why do we even deal with him?"

"Seriously?" Ford snickered.

"Doesn't Calchek seem… familiar to you?" Sheppard asked.

"What? No. Okay, so maybe there's a _slight_ physical resemblance. But did you see how that guy was dressed? Ostentatious, much? And it takes him what, like, a _year_ , to get a thought across?"

Sheppard turned toward Ford. "Aren't you glad I invited you along?"

"Very much, sir. I really needed that." Ford broke into a broad grin.

* * *

 **Vengeance**

"I thought I might find you here."

She looked up as he approached, but said nothing.

"Do you know who I am? I certainly know who you are, Rebecca."

"My name is _Two_."

"My apologies. I don't care for the moniker the humans gave me either."

" _I'm_ human."

"My apologies again." He smiled as he took a seat across from her. "It seems you and I have a lot in common."

"Such as?"

"Both of us were created by and then rejected by the humans." Two stared impassively as he continued. "And we're both finally ready to strike back."

* * *

 **Hidden**

"You seem to be confused. I'm not preparing to 'strike back' against anyone, Michael."

"So you do know who I am."

They sat in silence until he continued, "Which one are you trying to protect? The one who turned you into the Galactic Authority? Or the one who left you for dead to reclaim his throne? Or the one who abandoned you, when he found out his wife was in fact not-so-conveniently still alive?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I know. It's the little one. The one with turquoise hair, whereabouts unknown. To most."

"You know where she is?"

* * *

 **Control**

"I know many things."

"If you can't tell me where Five is, this conversation is over."

"Funny thing about humans, no matter what galaxy they are from. They are always trying to control that which they do not understand. They even have a saying about it, one they never seem to heed: 'Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons.'

"You and I could be great allies. Together we could teach the humans their place in the universe, and save who knows how many others from their meddling.

"My question for you is: Are you a human or a dragon?"

* * *

 **Author Note:** _Control_ contains part of a quote borrowed from Suzanne McMinn: "Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup."


	7. Season 2 AU - Part 1

_**Author Note:** Starting with this chapter, this will be a different AU from the previous chapters. This AU follows some of the canon from Season 2, while keeping One alive._

* * *

 **1\. Accommodations**

"I really am sorry about the accommodations, Derrick. I'll get you out of here ASAP."

"It's really okay."

"At least the fridge should be stocked. I even made sure they packed a bottle of wine." The lawyer—for the life of him, One couldn't remember her name—winked. "The good stuff. Shall I pour us a couple glasses?"

"I was actually going to try to get some rest."

"Of course. It's been a trying few days for you, I'm sure."

"I'm just worried about the others. Especially Five, she—"

The lawyer rose abruptly. "I'll let you get your rest."

* * *

 **2\. Truant**

"You're my lawyer. I'm sure you're getting paid a lot of money to do what I say. And I'm saying I want you to get Five out of there."

"Associating with criminals—"

"She's a child, she is not a criminal! She does not belong in prison!"

"She is charged with truancy—"

"Truancy?! She was a homeless orphan! You think she was worried about school? You think a school would have let her in?"

"—and several more serious charges. You do not want to be involved with that sort of element. It draws all kinds of undesirable attention."

* * *

 **3\. Ward**

"I don't care what sort of attention it brings. Do it quickly and quietly, maybe no one will notice."

The lawyer sighed. "As it is, she'll probably end up in a group home. Might be the best thing that's ever happened to her."

"No. Not a group home. Just get her out."

"Into whose custody? A child without a family is a ward of the state."

"She can stay here."

"You want to adopt the little delinquent? Are you crazy? Do you have any idea what that do to your career?"

"Do I look concerned about my career right now?"

* * *

 **4\. Freedom**

Five was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling, when the door opened. She sat up to see Six in the doorway. He smiled as he entered, revealing the lawyer lady standing behind him.

"Good news," Six held up his tablet. "You're being released."

"Really?" Five jumped to her feet. "How?"

"Your new dad bailed you out," the lawyer said with a sneer.

Five stopped abruptly. "My… what…?" Five was an orphan, of that she was certain. She wasn't sure she wanted anything to do with anyone suddenly claiming to be her father.

Six nodded encouragingly. "It'll be okay."

* * *

 **5\. Bolt**

Five had thought about bolting as soon as they were clear of the prison. The lawyer was not restraining her, she didn't even seem to want to touch her. She may even have wanted her to run.

Five had no idea know where they were going, the lawyer wouldn't say anything, other than she would soon be her father's problem. Five didn't want some stranger claiming to be her family and telling her what to do. But she decided to bide her time, to at least see what this strange benefactor had to offer before making a break for it.

* * *

 **6\. Good Riddance**

They entered a nice hotel and rode an elevator to the penthouse. As the doors opened, Five saw fancy furniture and a breath-taking view. This, she could get used to. She looked around for her so-called father and saw a man standing with his back to her, talking into a com.

"Uh, sure. That sounds fine. Whatever you think. I gotta go."

Voices continued to come out of the com, even as the man turned toward her.

"Congratulations on your new delinquent," the lawyer shoved Five forward. The elevator doors closed. That was the last Five saw of the lawyer.

* * *

 **7\. Reunion**

"One!" Five shrieked as she ran towards him. "I knew you'd come through!"

That was a lie. She hadn't really expected him to do anything for her. Too busy worrying about the crew in prison, she'd almost forgotten about the crewman who had gotten an easy reprieve.

"Of course. I wasn't just going to leave you there. Sorry about the adoption, I know that's weird. But it was the only way. I'm sure you can get emancipated once the dust settles…"

"Who cares? It's just meaningless paperwork, right? What matters is how we are going to get the others free."

* * *

 **8\. Do Something**

"Well…" One had given it a lot of thought, but he really didn't have an answer. He might have money and a bit of political sway at the moment, but nothing that would compare to the Galactic Alliance or the Corporations. He'd known that would be Five's first question and he hated to disappoint her so quickly, but he didn't know what else to say.

"I think that may be up to them. I just don't think there's anything we can do for them right now."

"No." Five furrowed her brow. "No. They're our friends. We have to do _something_."


	8. Season 2 AU - Part 2

**9\. Guardian**

"I'm sure they already have a plan. This is really more in their wheelhouse than ours."

Five's eyes flashed at One. _Speak for yourself._ She didn't have to say it out loud.

It was true, Five's gift for tech probably would be an asset during an escape. But the others were just going to have to figure it out for themselves. He wasn't going to let Five risk her safety to return to prison when she didn't even know if she would be helpful. They may have had equal vote on the _Raza_ , but here he was her legal guardian.

* * *

 **10\. Confined**

 _I'm part of the crew. I should be there._

At first Five had been happy to be relieved of the tedium of the guest quarters on Hyperion-8, but now she was growing restless. She couldn't just sit here in One's fancy hotel while the rest of the crew was in prison. The hotel room had become its own prison. Especially since One was currently obsessed with reconstructing his old life.

Six should have let her stay with the others. Prison was bad, but being kicked to the curb was worse.  
At least her current prison would be easy to escape.

* * *

 **11\. Together**

"You're not leaving." One blocked the elevator doorway.

He was bigger than her, but she was pretty sure she could take him. She'd been training with Four; One was no fighter.

"I know you want to help them. I do too. I just don't know how. And you running off and getting yourself arrested, or killed, isn't going to help anyone."

"I'm done sitting here doing nothing! Maybe you can just forget about your friends, but I can't."

"We'll do something. But we're going to do it together. And we're going to think about it first. What do they need?"

* * *

 **12\. Bad Idea**

One's palms were sweaty as he looked around the metallic meeting room. Five sat beside him. Maybe she shouldn't be here, but he knew he couldn't keep her away, so he hadn't even tried.

This was a bad idea. He didn't see any way for it to end well. Just better than Five running off by herself and trying to break into a maximum security prison, just so she could try to break out again.

"Derrick Moss. CEO of CoreLactic Industries. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

One took a deep breath. He hadn't expected Truffault herself to show.

* * *

 **13\. Talk Your Way Out**

"I think you need to help my friends escape from prison."

"Is that so? After they've each already rejected my very generous offer of immunity?"

"They're a team, they won't turn on each other. But it's in your best interest for them to be out. There's never going to be a trial, so they won't be able to point the finger at Traugott for you. However, if they're free, there's at least a chance for them to tell their side of the story."

Commander Truffault regarded him silently. One glanced to Five and she smiled and nodded encouragingly. One continued.

* * *

 **14\. Last Chance**

"They're the best at what they do. It's an asset, having them around to do your dirty work. Why else would you offer them immunity? You help them out, and they'll owe you."

"Mikkei has vast resources. We do not need the assistance of miscreants. My offer was made purely for the sake of seeing justice done against at least some of those responsible for Iriden."

"Right…" One slid the datachip of information Five had collected across the table. "Then maybe you should make your offer to them one more time. Face-to-face, so they really have to think about it."

* * *

 **15\. Beauty**

One laid two photos out on the table. Five fiddled with a gadget across from him.

"What do you think?" One finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

One slid a photo towards her. "About this guy. Is he, you know… just… how does he look, aesthetically…?"

"Are you asking your daughter if she finds you attractive?"

One cringed and swiped the photo back. "Never mind, I shouldn't have asked."

"I was just teasing."

One nodded glumly.

Alarmed, Five asked, "You aren't seriously considering plastic surgery, are you?"

One shrugged. "This is who I am. Maybe I should look like him."

* * *

 **16\. Beast**

"I like the way you look now."

One gestured to the other photo. "Like this lowlife?"

"No." Five picked up the photo of Jace Corso. "You don't look that much like him."

"I look exactly like him. I went to great lengths to look exactly like him. I fooled a lot of people into thinking I _was_ him. Even _he_ acknowledged it."

"I could tell you apart. It's the eyes. I don't mean the color or anything. Just the _look_. The… the essence or something. You can't change that."

"You really think so?"

Five nodded. "Plus, you don't wear eyeliner."

* * *

 **17\. Stasis**

It did seem practical, to make it so his mere existence was not a constant annoyance a vicious mercenary. Yet a second round of elective facial surgery wasn't very appealing. And, well, it was a little strange, to change your features to look… less attractive. Especially since Derrick Moss's features meant nothing to him. He had no memory of seeing that face in the mirror. He just couldn't make sense of changing his face to look like a homely guy he didn't even know.

So what? Was he just supposed to tell a plastic surgeon to go wild? No way.


	9. Season 2 AU - Part 3

**18\. New Pods**

"I thought you were still on vacation today."

"I was. Spent all day on the beach with Andre. Transfer Transit is a godsend. I'll never ride a transport again!"

"Oh. Does Andre know about… the 'work' you've had done?"

"No. And he won't. The newest pods have an optional upgrade to scan your face. So your hair and makeup don't have to be redone when you get there. It made sure my new nose was waiting right along with the rest of me."

Normally the conversations held in the hotel lobby weren't worth eavesdropping, but this one caught Five's ear.

* * *

 **19\. Before**

"Do you think it's possible," One looked up from the table towards Five, "That _before_ , you know, before stasis, I was… a moron?"

Five laughed. "Who says you aren't one now?"

One forced a smile. He didn't mind the insult, but it had been a serious question. When he looked at some of the stuff he'd done, it just seemed… stupid. His financial records were an incomprehensible mess, his business memos unintelligible. Maybe that wasn't his fault, maybe someone in the company had mucked things up in his absence. But there was one decision he knew had been his own.

* * *

 **20\. Evidence**

He'd turned his life upside-down, thrown everything he had away, in favor of revenge. Fine, people did dramatic, even crazy, stuff in love and grief and anger. But wouldn't a reasonably intelligent person at least have directed that crazy in the right direction? The evidence against Three, or rather Marcus Boone, was razor thin. And yet One, or rather Derrick Moss, had undergone painful, expensive surgery to make himself look like a lowlife mercenary just to get a shot at Marcus Boone? Even if he succeeded, what was his plan after that? Did he intend it as a suicide mission?

* * *

 **21\. Decoded**

Darius had been extremely reluctant to give One any files from before his departure, but eventually he had brought him his old computer. Buried in amongst thousands of digital files had been some encrypted data. One set Five to work decoding it. The results were unsettling.

 _An unofficial study determined that the substance, after six months of low-level exposure, causes skin lesions, decreased lung-capacity, breathing difficulty, and can trigger asthma in small children. It was determined that the side effects, not nearly as serious as those associated with the Alpha Centauri accident, do not outweigh the costs of halting production._

* * *

 **22\. Charity**

There were lots of "unofficial studies" and "unreported test results" within the encrypted data.

One had always known the three major corporations were corrupt, but he'd just assumed his own company was not. In fact, the first article he'd found when researching himself had described the trillions of bars he'd donated to charity. Maybe they weren't good-natured donations so much as guilt-induced reparations. Or just a cover-up.

Derrick Moss may not have been a wanted criminal, but that didn't mean he was innocent.

One turned off the computer. Holding his head in his hands, he tried to catch his breath.

* * *

 **23\. Recognized**

Five had spent the day exploring the city and doing a little shopping. As she returned, she saw One in the hotel lobby. She smiled to see him outside the hotel room for once. As she approached, she noticed he was wearing a new shirt, that was strange because he'd specifically said he didn't want to go shopping with her. She would definitely have to give him a hard time about that. Then she noticed his hair was different, and she figured she would have to comment on that too. Then it hit her. She stopped dead in her tracks.

* * *

 **24\. Hunted**

Five proceeded directly to the elevator, moving as quickly as possible without drawing attention to herself. She pounded the button for the penthouse and hissed when three other people entered the elevator. After the slowest elevator ride of her life, Five burst into the penthouse. One was at his desk, though his computer was dark.

"We have a problem," she blurted. "We have to go."

Startled, One turned toward her. "What? You just got back. What's going on?"

"I saw him, in the lobby. He's here for you, I know it. We have to go _now_."

"Who's here?"

"Jace Corso."


	10. Season 2 AU - Part 4

**25\. Swift**

"He's going to be a problem. I think we need to eliminate him now."

Darius der Hoeven studied Felicia Brand. "Think of his father."

"Derrick and I were very close, especially after Catherine's death. That man does not look much like Derrick, but he acts even less like him. Those felons from the _Raza_ should have another murder added to their rap sheet. Derrick Moss is dead.

"And that man we got out of prison—he's now made a street urchin the heir of CoreLactic Industries. If we cut our losses now, it won't be that bad. If we wait…"

* * *

 **26\. Decisive**

"But if we eliminate him—you just said the girl would be his successor."

"If we act quickly, I can burn the paper trail. The adoption documents probably won't hold up anyway, his signature looks nothing like Derrick Moss's."

Darius nodded slowly. It was a difficult decision, but the well-being of the company must always be paramount. Threats must be dispatched swiftly and decisively. "You know someone?"

"I've got a few connections. And I think I know someone who will do it for almost nothing."

"Take care of it. My shuttle leaves in the morning."

"See you at the wake."

* * *

 **27\. The Job**

"There may be a child, a teenager, in the apartment. If she is, you'll need to take care of her as well. I trust that won't be a problem?"

"Why, is she radioactive?" Corso growled. What kind of soft-heart did this idiot think he was? He wouldn't usually even bother with such a measly job, but he had a personal interest in seeing the target erased. And, of course, he'd be getting a nice chunk of change for a few minutes of his time.

The lawyer chick continued to prattle on. Corso wasn't even listening as he counted his money.

* * *

 **28\. Indignant**

Jace Corso entered the front door of the hotel and strode straight to the elevator. His pistol was barely concealed beneath his jacket, yet no one gave him a second glance. The man behind the check-in counter actually nodded at him. Given the non-existent security, he shouldn't even have wasted time casing the place the night before. He hit the button for the penthouse and the elevator began to rise—it didn't even require a passcode.

This was absurd. Typically, he got paid more for more difficult jobs, but he should have demanded extra for the sheer indignity of this.

* * *

 **29\. Indifferent**

Four shots to the chest. It was excessive, but seeing the man with his stolen face had pissed him off. The girl screamed and Corso put a bullet in her throat. That shut her up.

The imposter was dead on the ground, but Corso put two more rounds in his head—one in his forehead, one shattering his nose. He was supposed to make sure the body could be easily identified, but he couldn't stand to see his own features lying there on the floor.

The man, if he could call him that, hadn't even put up a fight. Pathetic.


	11. Season 2 AU - Part 5

**30\. Awakening**

One awoke and immediately reached up, shoving open the lid of the pod.

"What happened?"

The representative gave her readouts a puzzled look. "That can't be right… There must have been a problem with your clone—it did not return for recycling."

The lid of the pod beside One opened and Five sat up. "Did it work?"

"I'm sorry for the malfunction. If you'd like to try again, there will be no charge for a second transfer. But you will have to wait half an hour."

"That won't be necessary." One nodded to Five and they hurried out the exit.

* * *

 **31\. New Beginning**

Standing in the center of the vast shipyard, One turned to Five. "What do you think?"

Five regarded the silvery-blue ship before them. It was small, not much bigger than the _Marauder_ , but capable of FTL. "Seems pretty nice. But aren't you worried about using your credchip when you're supposed to be dead?"

One shook his head. "They'll just assume the killer used it. If I'd bought a ship while I was still alive, _that_ would have raised suspicion."

Five ran her hand across the hull. "Then let's hurry up and go."

One waved to the salesdroid. "We'll take it."

* * *

 **32\. FTL**

The tiny ship trembled and One bit his lip. He really hoped Five knew what she was doing. He'd wanted to read the Owner's Manual before trying to operate the ship, but he'd really, _really_ wanted to get away from the planet of his alleged death as quickly as possible.

The ship quieted and the view resolved into the mottled darkness of FTL. One carefully relaxed his grip on the armrests and turned toward Five. "Are we good?"

"Should be. I just programmed a small jump to get us out of the area. We need to pick a final destination."

* * *

 **33\. Destination**

"I have an idea."

One looked up from the manual he was reading.

"We should go home."

 _Home?_ What did that even mean to two people who didn't officially even exist? If she meant the _Raza_ , that just wasn't going to happen right now.

His confusion must have shown on his face because she continued, "Your home. The farmhouse. I know you don't remember it, but it was a really nice place. Maybe your mom is still there."

One knew his parents had divorced shortly after his father started CoreLactic Industries. He hadn't had a chance to research beyond that.

* * *

 **34\. Homeworld**

One knew it wasn't normal to have to research the network to learn about your own past, but he'd gotten used to it. While stuck in the hotel, he'd downloaded all the information about Derrick Moss he could find and saved it to a datastick. He searched the datastick with the ship's computer for his homeworld.

He'd grown up on a small farm, raising horses, goats, and various crops. His father invented a new system for processing soy that increased yields by fifteen-percent. He founded CoreLactic and moved to a coreworld.

One's mother stayed home, continuing to work the farm _._

* * *

 **35\. Crisis of Faith**

"I lost my memories and changed my face. She's not going to recognize me; she probably won't even want to see me."

"A mother knows her child. She'll see it in your eyes. Besides, she'll know the story from the news. They get GNN out here, right? It's everywhere."

"Even if she recognizes me, what if she doesn't want to see me? I probably took my dad's side in the divorce."

"She'll want to see you."

Five tugged on One's hand, but his feet remained rooted. Five decided she would have to shift tactics. "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

 **36\. Welcome Home, Titch**

One had hung back, so whoever opened the door would see Five first. But Ma didn't even hesitate, she strode right up to One and wrapped him a tight embrace. After several seconds, Ma stepped back. "Welcome home, Titch."

"Told you!" Five grinned. One said nothing.

"And you," Ma turned toward Five, "Must be my first grandchild."

"Umm…" Five wasn't sure how to respond.

"How do you know it's me?" One finally asked.

"I just know. I'll always be your mother, Titch. It's my business to know what happens to you.

"Now come inside, we have lots to talk about."


	12. Season 2 AU - Part 6

**37\. Elderberry Pie**

The stew Ma had prepared was easily the best thing Five had ever eaten. She tried to go slow, to savor it, but it was hard.

"Your timing couldn't be better." Ma looked lovingly at One as he stared into his bowl. "I just baked a fresh elderberry pie."

Probably feeling Ma's eyes on him, One looked up. "Oh." He glanced toward Five. "Okay."

Not wanting Ma to be disappointed by One's lack of memory, Five added, "It's still your favorite, right Titch?"

One blinked, as he always seemed to do when he was called Titch. "Of course. My favorite."

* * *

 **38\. Home Sweet Home**

"Your room is just as you left it," Ma had assured One before going to bed.

He paused at the top of the stairs, looking down the hallway at four doors. Five came up the stairs behind him, grabbing his hand as she passed him.

She stopped in front of the second door on the right. "This is your room. I'll take the guest room across the hall."

 _I'm a stranger here, and she's perfectly at home._ One shook his head as he looked around the room full of unfamiliar belongings.

The universe certainly had a strange sense of humor.

* * *

 **39\. Ma**

After a few days, things had started to feel more comfortable. One couldn't say he remembered Ma, but she was very nice, exactly the kind of mother anyone would want. She prepared fantastic meals three times a day while One and Five completed odd jobs around the farm.

Ma had immediately taken to Five, or Emily, as she called her. "I always wanted a granddaughter," Ma would tell her. "But Titch," she looked meaningfully at One, "Was too busy with his career to give me one."

Five would grin and reply, "I never knew how much I wanted a grandmother."

* * *

 **40\. Shopping**

One nodded a greeting to the shopkeeper, and proceeded to collect a few items. Last night a goat had given birth and Five chose to stay with the new mom and baby instead of joining One on his trip into town.

One's eyes drifted to the screen behind the counter, the one that was always tuned to GNN, as the shopkeeper rang up his items. The screen flashed an image of Hyperion-8. One froze, his hand halfway to his pocket. He held his breath and crossed his fingers.

The screen displayed several mugshots. Among them were Two, Three, and Four.

* * *

 **41\. News**

Later, One would vaguely recall asking the shopkeeper to turn up the sound. But he didn't stay long enough to hear more than a few words. Not waiting for the shopkeeper to make change, he dropped a handful of bars on the counter, gathered his items, and sprinted for home.

"Em!" he cried, dropping the shopping bags on the front porch. "Em, where are you?"

Five, baby goat still in her arms, and bleating mama goat chasing behind her, ran up to One. "What's wrong?"

"They did it," he panted. "They actually escaped. The crew of the _Raza_ is free."

* * *

 **42\. Return**

Mozart—that was what she named the baby goat, because he liked it when she played old classics on the ancient radio she had pieced together—stood on Five's back as she lie prone in the pasture, fiddling with the wires of a sensor that was on the fritz.

"So…" she looked up at One, who was stacking hay in the nearby shed. "When are we going back?"

"Back?" One wiped sweat from his forehead. "You mean to the _Raza_? We don't even know where they are."

"But we are going back, right? Once we figure out where they are?"

* * *

 **43\. Farm Life**

The truth was, farm life wasn't doing much for One. He was happy to be able to help Ma, but she'd been getting by on her own for a long time and didn't really need their help. She was perfectly capable of taking care of the daily chores herself. She usually called in help from town during the harvest, and she'd made clear that she would continue to do so. She claimed it was because her seasonal helpers counted on the income she provided them, but One wondered if she wasn't skeptical of his ability to get the job done.


	13. Season 2 AU - Part 7

**44\. Letters and Numbers**

"Titch! Em!" Ma called out from the farmhouse door.

When they had first arrived, One had been afraid Ma would find it strange that Five possessed a number designation instead of a typical name, so she had agreed to go by Emily while they were staying on the farm. Ironically, instead of a number, now Five was typically identified by a single letter.

"Come in! You have a delivery."

One and Five paused in their painting of the barn and exchanged a puzzled glance. Shrugging, they put away the paintbrushes and headed towards the house. Mozart pranced at their heels.

* * *

 **45\. Delivery**

The courier handed One a rectangular package.

"Thanks," One said, but the courier did not turn to leave. "Do I need to sign something?"

The courier shook his head. After a beat, he added. "I am to see that you open the package immediately."

"Oh. Okay." One used a pocketknife to remove the outer covering, revealing a tablet. The screen immediately flashed on, and a loud voice caused One to jump, the tablet slipping from his fingers.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOUR SAPHEAD FRIENDS NOT ANSWERING MY CALL?!"

Equally startled, Five barely caught the tablet before it hit the ground.

* * *

 **46\. Old Friend**

Cautiously, Five set the tablet on the kitchen table. Getting her first good look at the screen, she was somewhat surprised to recognize the face, which continued to blabber as she turned toward One.

"Great job, butterfingers. I'm surrounded by bloody morons. On all sides. Do you know what it cost me to get this to you? You know I would have to cut out your eyes if you had broken it, don't you?"

One stared wide-eyed at Five, before gathering himself and peering into the screen. "What do you want, Calchek?

"And more importantly, how did you find us?"

* * *

 **47\. Ignored**

Calchek waved dismissively. "Rich kids always run home.

"Now, why is the _Raza_ not responding to me? Do they think that they don't need me? They've taken jobs without my guidance before and how did that work out? Oh, that's right, they wound up in PRISON."

"Maybe they're out of range," One suggested.

"Oh, I WISH they were out of range. Guess again, chucko. I have some rather VITAL information for them. If they want to, you know, stay out of PRISON, or may not be SLAUGHTERED like mangy dogs. But if not, then by all means, just ignore me."

* * *

 **48\. Brains**

"Somehow or another, one of the geniuses activated a BEACON, that is transmitting their location, oh, I don't know, EVERYWHERE. There's not a single brain on that entire ship, is there? I assumed you two were dead weight, but I guess you guys were stopping the others from wandering out the airlock.

"If you want your friends to continue their brainless existence, I suggest you get them to TURN OFF the beacon and get REALLY FAR AWAY from where they announced their presence to the ENTIRE GALAXY."

"If everyone knows where they are, then why haven't they been caught yet?"

* * *

 **49\. The Countdown Begins**

"That's a great question, one I really want to spend time explaining to you. Or maybe you should just DO WHAT I FRICKIN' TELL YOU and GET YOUR SORRY BACKSIDES MOVING."

"I think we're done playing your games." One moved to shut off the tablet.

"OKAY, OKAY! It's a beacon. It broadcasts a location, not name. You have to recognize the beacon to know who has it. Which, I, obviously, do. With any luck and will take the GA a couple days investigate.

"Cripes, I can't believe you're the smart one.

"Bottom line, your idiot friends have, maybe, 48 hours."

* * *

 **50\. Farewell**

"I'll miss you," Ma said, moments after Calchek's image flicked off the screen.

One looked up, surprised to see her leaning against the kitchen doorway.

"You may think you've changed, Titch, but you haven't. This farm was never going to be enough for you. I'm glad that you came back, but I knew you wouldn't stay for long. You couldn't."

One looked down at Five. He could clearly see her eagerness to return to the _Raza_.

"Thank you," he said to Ma, "For everything."

"Don't be strangers now. You ever get in trouble, I'll be right here, waiting for you."


	14. Season 2 AU - Part 8

**51\. Greeting**

Pain shot through his nerves and stars exploded in his eyes. One thing he had not missed about the _Raza_ was getting hit in the face.

He held a hand up to his bleeding nose. "Who are you? Where's Two?"

"I'm not here to answer your questions." The strange woman with brown hair and a see-through top twisted One's arm painfully behind his back. "But you're going to answer mine."

"Stop! Leave him alone! Where is everyone?" Five dug her nails into the woman's forearm in an attempt to get her to release One. The woman didn't seem to notice.

* * *

 **52\. Initial Disbelief**

"Take it easy." Another stranger, a man with blond hair, approached. "Let's just wait until the others return. I can sedate him if we need to."

"Don't you recognize him?" The woman shoved One towards the man. "This is Jace Corso."

"No, I'm not. I'm _One_."

The man studied One's face for a moment. "We should wait for Two."

o0o

Five didn't know what she was angrier about—that these strangers, these interlopers on the _Raza_ , were hitting and restraining One, or the fact that they hadn't done a single thing to her, they barely even acknowledged that she was there.

* * *

 **53\. Say Something**

It was the third time in his three-month memory that One had been bound to a chair. He was going to have to learn a new technique to free himself, or, better yet, figure out how to avoid ticking off people who were stronger than him. Slim chance of the latter, given pretty much everything about his entire life.

Trying to talk his way out had not been particularly successful in the past, but it also hadn't really hurt. Actually it had, but One couldn't stand to do nothing any longer. It was a long shot, but it was something.

* * *

 **54\. All About the Eyeliner**

"I'm not wearing eyeliner."

One's female captor just glared at him.

"Maybe you don't know—Jace Corso has a thing for hair gel and make-up. I don't."

She continued to stare at him, apparently unmoved.

"Pull up his photo, you'll see."

"For what it's worth, he's right," the blond man confirmed as he poked at his tablet. "Jace Corso does like his eyeliner."

The woman with the see-through shirt shifted, crossing her arms even tighter. "We are not freeing this man because he happened to remove his make-up before impersonating a dead man."

One sighed. It was worth a shot.

* * *

 **55\. Return**

A shriek startled everyone. Nyx drew her gun. Devon trotted into the hallway. One stiffened in his chair.

Voices filtered in from the hallway:

 _"_ _Two! Three! Four! I've missed you so much!"_

 _"_ _Kid! Where ya been?"_

 _"_ _Are you okay? Where did you come from?"_

One relaxed. The others were here. Soon he'd be free and things would start getting back to normal.

 _"_ _Hurry! They've got One tied up. You have to tell them to let him go."_

 _"_ _One? Didn't you hear, One is—"_

Two stopped mid-sentence as she entered the room and saw One.

"Two. I'm so glad—"

* * *

 **56\. Unrecognized**

She had a pistol to his forehead before he could finish the sentence.

"What are you doing here, you scum-sucking filth?"

"No!" Five threw herself in between One and Two. "It's One!"

"One is dead. Killed by this bottom-feeder. It's been all over the news."

"No! This is _him_! This is really One!

"We knew Jace Corso was coming. So we used clones."

"Sorry, kid. Clones disintegrate when they're killed. People would know." Three stepped forward and put his finger under One's chin. "Sure does look like him, though."

"I _am_ him. Just let me go and I'll explain everything."


	15. Season 2 AU - Part 9

**57\. It All Comes Down to Four**

"C'mon, Four! It's me! Three's an a-hole!" One was entering a level of panic he'd rarely felt before. Two might actually kill him. Because she thought he was his own killer.

"Hey! Not doing much to make friends here, are you?" Three unholstered his gun.

"Look at his eyes! Four, you have to see it! Just tell her it's One," Five begged as Nyx held her back.

Two still had her gun trained on One. Her gun didn't move as she shifted her eyes towards Four. "What do you think?"

Four breathed deeply. "I believe the girl believes it's him."

* * *

 **58\. Knowledge Won't Save You…**

Five twisted away from Nyx and positioned herself in front of One. "Don't shoot! Just give him a chance!"

"Fine." Two lowered her gun. "If it'll make you feel better, we'll let him dig his own grave."

"I'm _One_. Three months ago, I woke up from stasis—"

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that. The story's been all over the news."

Two shifted her grip on the gun.

"And a few extra details won't help. Jace Corso could have tortured One for hours before he killed him. I assume everything One knew Jace Corso now knows."

* * *

 **59\. …But the Killer Robot Might**

One looked at Five, desperate for any suggestions.

Only one idea came to mind. "Maybe… Wendy?"

One looked up at Two. "If I tell you about Wendy will you believe me?"

"Almost certainly not. But make it interesting and you'll buy yourself a few more minutes."

"She was an entertainment model. She made the food bearable, she played games with Five, she could experience pleasure, and yeah, I was pissed that you'd gone to bed with Three so we experienced some pleasure together. Right before she tried to kill everyone."

Three turned to Four. "Told ya."

Nyx and Devon snickered.

* * *

 **60\. Second Thoughts**

" _Wait_." Two's command silenced the room. "What did you just say?"

"I thought you knew—" His cheeks were bright red. Whether it was fear, frustration, or embarrassment, it hardly mattered. Corso didn't blush.

"About the android. Experiencing pleasure. How would you know that?"

"She told me. I asked her, you know, if there was anything in it for her…"

Never in a million years would Corso possess empathy for an android. Even if One had told him that detail, he wouldn't have considered it important enough to remember, much less repeat.

" _Drang_." Two holstered her gun. "It is you."

* * *

 **61\. Freedom**

Forgetting everyone else in the room, Two rushed up to One, held his face in her hands, and kissed him.

"I guess we'll be leaving you two to your pleasure," Three scoffed. Three, Four, Nyx, and Devon filed out of the room.

One pulled away from Two—or tried to, which wasn't easy since he was still bound to a chair. He ended up toppling backwards, landing with a grunt of pain.

"Are you okay?"

"No," he replied. Five immediately set to cutting his restraints.

Once he was free, Two grabbed his upper arm and hauled him to his feet.

* * *

 **62\. Stay Away**

"Ow." One pushed Two away. He rubbed his arms. They must have lost feeling, being bound behind him for so long.

"Are you hurt?" Two set a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me. Just… stay away from me." His hands trembled as he walked away.

Five still knelt on the floor, beside the toppled chair, watching as he left. "What's going on?" Two asked.

"You really didn't recognize him?"

"No, how would I?"

Five shrugged. "I think he thought you would." She stood and started to leave. She paused, and, without turning around, added, "I thought you would, too."


	16. Season 2 AU - Part 10

**63\. Lost in Space**

One stared at the ceiling, feeling wretched. He was humiliated. He was hurt.

He was worthless.

Two hadn't recognized him. Despite their physical intimacy, she didn't know him, didn't trust him. He was just another stranger on the street.

If that was the case, there was no point in staying on this ship.

He couldn't cut it as a businessman. Couldn't cut it on the farm. Couldn't cut it here.

The whole galaxy was corrupt, virtually every person he'd met was bad. Including himself.

He'd leave, if there was anywhere to go. Maybe he'd leave anyway. Go anywhere but here.

* * *

 **64\. Fear**

Two knocked on One's door. When he didn't respond, she overrode the lock and walked in. He lie in bed, flat on his back. He didn't move when she entered.

"We had an assignment meeting for the mission. Where the hell were you?"

One didn't acknowledge her.

"I'm talking to you." In a flash of panic, Two stepped closer, to make sure he was being insolent and wasn't dead or injured.

He sat up abruptly. Two's relief felt more like anger.

"I didn't go to your meeting because you made it pretty clear I'm not a part of this crew."

* * *

 **65\. Hurt**

"I made sure you weren't a threat. If your feelings got hurt in the process, too bad. You knew what it was like. You shouldn't have come back if you can't handle it."

"I shouldn't have come back? I should have let Five find her way on her own? Because you know she would have. I can't explain it, but she actually seems to like you. All of you.

"I shouldn't have warned you about the beacon? You can't get your act together to _not_ alert the galaxy to your location, and _I'm_ the idiot for trying to help you?"

* * *

 **66\. More Hurt**

"You're right. I am an idiot for coming back. I'm an idiot for thinking there might be an ounce of humanity in that manufactured brain of yours."

"I know you think you're special, with all your existential angst. But we're all feeling it. We've all been struggling with our identities since we came out of stasis. I'm sorry if you were disappointed your rich boy life wasn't all you hoped it would be. The rest of us are dealing with it, and I suggest you do too. If you can't get with the program, get the hell off this ship."

* * *

 **67\. Comfort**

Five tapped on One's door. "It's me."

To her mild surprise, he let her in.

She immediately put her arms around him. "You can't leave."

"I can't stay."

"Because of Two? Whatever she said, she didn't mean it. She misses you. It's hard to tell because she's Two. But I know she does."

"What exactly does she miss? Her punching bag? Or her bed warmer?"

"The crew needs you. More than they'll ever say. Maybe more than they'll ever know. You and me, we have to keep them on the right path.

"Please. I'm afraid I can't do it alone."

* * *

 **68\. Confusion (aka An Artless Explanation)**

"I'm confused about one thing."

"Only one?"

"If Jace Corso shot a clone, how come nobody knows? Clones disintegrate—don't you think anyone has asked why they don't have a body?"

"CoreLactic Industries took charge of the investigation. They probably know he's not dead, but they don't really care. They just want him out of the picture. They sent him a message. If he comes back, they'll try again."

"And Jace Corso just left the job unfinished?"

"It takes clones a couple minutes to disintegrate. Jace Corso may not have stuck around that long. Especially if he'd already been paid."

* * *

 **69\. Moving Forward**

The room got quiet when One entered the mess. He avoided all eye contact as he dropped into an empty chair.

Just as the silence was getting heavy, Four threw a roll, hitting One square in the forehead. It bounced off, landing on the table in front of him.

One looked up.

Four nodded at him. "You came here to eat, didn't you?"

One picked up the roll and took a bite.

"You're with me on the next mission." Three slapped One on the shoulder. "Turns out, I kinda like having you at my back."

One looked skeptically at Three.

* * *

 **70\. Starting Over**

Three continued, "These other fools think they know how to fight. Tend to get in my way."

Nyx scoffed. Four grunted. Five laughed. Soon the mess was once again filled with noise.

Two entered and made herself a plate of food. One watched her as she moved across the room, and his eyes were still on her as she claimed the seat at the head of the table farthest from him. She looked up as she sat; for an instant, their eyes met across the ruckus.

The brief eye contact wasn't forgiveness, or understanding. But maybe it was a start.


	17. -Bonus: Charlotte's Web-

**\- Bonus: _Charlotte's Web_ -**

 _ **Author Note:** The following double drabble happens shortly after Drabble 70._

 **Sharing the Web**

"It's you." Two made little attempt to hide her disappointment.

Three, unbothered by her lack of enthusiasm, strode into her room. "So that was super awkward."

Two did not respond, continuing to prepare for bed.

"Coulda shot the sexual tension with a gun."

"Did you come here for a reason?"

"Yeah, actually. You know the whole trying to be better people thing that everyone's always talking about?"

"Look, now's not a good time…"

"Okay, okay, I ain't gonna bother you. It's just…"

Two's back was turned as she combed out her hair. Three removed a thin book from under his jacket and set it on her bed.

"…a while ago, your pretty boy gave me this dumb book. And I'm not saying it changed my life or anything… But if you wanted to, you know, read it, I would let you borrow it. Just so you and pretty boy would have something to talk about. Besides you trying to kill him and him being a total wuss about it."

Three started to leave, but paused in the doorway to add, "I did say borrow. I'm gonna need it back. Just 'cause it's mine. I might sell it or something later."

* * *

 _ **Author Note:**_ _For this next scene, I was trying to figure out under what scenario One would give Three a children's book (or anything at all, for that matter) considering he strongly disliked him from the first minute. I'm not completely happy with the following, but it's the best I've come up with so far. This is a missing scene from early in Season 1:_

 **Sorting the Web**

They had decided that their former selves must have had a tendency to throw away old clothes and buy new ones, instead of doing a laundry. At least, that was the best explanation they had for the large bin filled with assorted clothing.

Their current selves were a bit more pressed for cash, so they were currently trying to sort through and redistribute the clothing.

Two, Five, and Six's stuff was easy to identify, given their disparate sizes and styles. One, Three, and Four were more difficult, which is why Six had wanted at least two of them involved. It was definitely because he needed their help, and not because he was enjoying their bickering.

"It's a black jacket. How long you gotta gaze at it, pretty boy? Is it yours or not?"

One threw the jacket at Three as hard as he could. Which, given it was a jacket, was not very hard. "Probably Four."

"Fine. Four." Three chucked the jacket into Four's pile.

Six suppressed a smirk. He knew both One and Three were interested in increasing their wardrobe, but they steadfastly refused to admit to having anything in common, including taste in clothes. So if either of them showed the slightest interest in a garment, the other immediately disavowed any interest and the garment ended up in Four's pile.

Four had by far the biggest pile. One and Three had the clothes they were wearing.

Six pulled the next item out of the bin. Surprisingly, it was not a piece of clothing, but rather a children's picture book. "Five?" he asked, holding the book over her pile.

"More like Three." One took the book from Six and tossed it at Three.

Three scowled briefly and looked like he might fling the book away, but ultimately he did nothing. The book sat untouched beside him until the bin was sorted.

In the end, One left empty-handed; Three had his book.

* * *

 _ **Author Note:** This takes place a bit after _ Sharing the Web _._

 **Analyzing the Web**

From the hallway, she could hear him in the gym.

Two hesitated, chastised herself for hesitating, proceeded, stopped, mentally berated herself for her uncertainty, and finally entered the room.

His back was to the door as he sat on the bench lifting weights and he didn't turn around when she entered. She selected a pair of weights—five pounds heavier than what he was lifting—and sat on the bench behind him.

"Three's right." Her voice was a bit louder and more forceful than she intended.

Finally, One set his weights down and turned toward her.

He was moving slowly, so she answered before he asked. "The pig's a weakling. The spider's a show-off."

One nodded and turned back to his weights.

"Why would anyone raise spiders, anyway?" She started curling, both arms together, at a faster clip than usual, but it was the speed her body wanted to go.

"They don't _raise_ spiders. The spider is just there."

"If it's an intruder, why don't they kill it?"

"It's not hurting anything. Probably eats some of the more irritating insects." He set his weights down again and looked back at her. She could tell he wanted to say something to her, probably to tell her to slow down, but he was smart enough to hold his tongue.

Her arms were feeling slightly fatigued, but her adrenaline was high and she didn't slow. "I get your point. I would have slaughtered the runt pig and squashed the spider. I'm the evil farmer, only worse. That's why you gave the book to Three. That's why you wanted me to read it."

"My _point_? I didn't tell you to read the book. I didn't even know you had a copy. I gave it to Three because it's a _children's_ book; I intended it as an insult to his intelligence. Or at least his reading ability. The insult went right over his head, which should have made it all the more amusing, but really it was just sad."

Two finally slowed, eventually resting the weights on either side of her.

"And you wouldn't have killed the pig. Or the spider. No one who cares enough to read the book roots against the pig."

"I thought the farmer made some good points. The pig was small and weak. If I was in the book, I wouldn't have tried to stop him."

"Of course you would have. If you were in the book, you would have been a little girl born on a quaint farm to a nice family. Not…." He trailed off, looking at her with pity in his eyes.

"What? Not manufactured in laboratory and trained to kill the runt pigs and meddling spiders of the galaxy?"

One was quiet for a long moment. "This is obviously not about a book."

Two just stared at the far wall. Why had she come here, anyway? To reconcile with One, or to fight with him?

"I don't know if Five told you. Derrick Moss was a terrible person. Corrupt, greedy. Probably caused the death, or at least the suffering, of thousands of people. And Titch… well, I'm pretty sure he was a runt. Ma seemed a bit too impressed when I could lift a fifty-pound bag of feed.

"But you know what? Screw Derrick Moss. Screw Titch. Screw Portia Lin. Screw Rebecca. My name is One. I got three-months' worth of memories I'm responsible for. I've made some mistakes in that time, but I'm not ready to write-off One just yet.

"Your name is Two. And One…he kinda likes Two. He's not ready to give up on her." One stood up and moved behind Two, hovering a hand over her shoulder. "So, you better not either."

His fingers just barely brushed the back of her neck as he left. His weights remained, sitting on the gym room floor.


End file.
